Freeing Myself
by MissLalala
Summary: When Lisanna comes back from a 1 year mission. Lucy finds herself all depress. Natsu ignores her and don't really care about her. Because of that Lucy goes on a 1 week mission. In her way back she find Sting who cheers her up. "Fuck them boys, fuck them haters, I'm gonna go party!"
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own fairy tail**

It's been what a week since Lisanna got back from her year job. Natsu has totally forgotten about me. Everyone in the guild noticed and tried to get his attention but he didn't care. I decided to go in a 1 week mission to take a letter to someone.

*** 1 week later***

I got my reward and went back to the train station. "Booo" I felt a pair of strong hands around my waist.

"Ahhh" I jumped. "What the- oh… hi" I turn and I saw a blond headed dragon slayer.

"What's up Lucy, why are you so alone where's that pink idiot at" he said. "Wait" he got close to me and smelled me "you don't smell like him" he said in a low voice. My eyes started to get watery. "Hey don't cry come over here" he hugged me and I started crying. "Come I'm going to take you to your house" I stayed quiet and cried. I needed someone to comfort me and I guess he's the one. I sat down next to him and he suddenly had motion sickness. I grab his head and lightly put it down to my lap and started stroking his hair. When we got back he help me with my things and we went home.

I opened the door and signed. He hasn't been here for 2 weeks now. Sting stayed at the door waiting for me to tell him to get in. "Come you don't got to ask permission to get in this house" I said he walked in and he then realized he didn't smelled Natsu. He's too easy to read.

"Lucy I'm going to be with you from now on I wont let you alone I wont make you feel like he is making you feel right now. Tomorrow we having a party in my house come." He said that while walking towards me.

"Than-" as he walk I noticed my slippers were in the floor and he didn't see them. I stayed quiet and just looked at him. I gasp when he tripped " ahahahahahahahaha you ok" he nodded and I couldn't stop laughing.

He then grab me and pull me to the floor. I still couldn't stop laughing and he tickled me more. "Hahaha stop" I said while laughing. "Stop…" I said in a low voice when his face was inches from mines. He kiss me so lightly it melted me. I looked at him "Sting…" I moaned. He then got in top of me and went for another kiss. I put my hands around his neck to pull him closer.

"Lucy" he said. Then the light went off. I sat up and looked around it was super dark. The light came back on and Sting was no where to be found.

"Sting…" I looked down. I was like that for a few minutes then I got up looked at the clock and i realized its the middle of the night. I took a quick shower and went to sleep.

***in the morning***

I woke up with the smell of coffee. I walked to the kitchen to see Natsu there. "Luce…" he said I looked at him in confusion.

"Hey Lucy" said a voice from the kitchen. The person came out it was Lisanna. "You haven't been in the guild for a while so we decided to come over" she said smiling.

"I was in a mission I just got back yesterday I was gonna go today you guys don't have to come.

"Oh come on we wanted to do something for our dear friend." I coughed " you ok?"

"Oh yea you guys can leave i need to do stuff bye" I kicked them out of the house since I knew the attention for me wasnt gonna last to left and I went to get some clothes. Tears running down my face. "Lucy lets make him regret ever doing this to you." I grab one of my favorite outfits and went to the shower.

When I got out I went to my room and looked at myself in the mirror. "You are too pretty to be suffering for him. You are too pretty to be waiting for him. You are too pretty to be single. You can have any guy you want. Tonight, I'm going out fuck them boys, fuck them haters, I'm gonna go party!"

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own fairy tail.**

**Some of the song are in spanish so i did my best to translate them.**

**enjoy.**

"Tonight i'm going out! Fuck them boys, fuck them haters, i'm gonna go party"

I looked at myself in the mirror while dressing. I put my favorite leggings on. They had back and white stripes with peach flowers. I loved them they always show of my body then i put a peach shirt. It looked perfect on my body. I then called cancer to do my hair into curls. Oh god i loved how i looked. I stayed at my house for a while and I then got out of my house lock my door and walked my way to the party.

In the way a few boy tried to hit on me. With pleasure i let them i mean i'm doing this to forget that stupid baka. I was one block away from Sting's house and i could hear the music clearly. As i walked in the song_ "Turn up the music"_ by Chris Brown played. I moved my hips to the beat while walking in. I found Sting sitting down drinking something while some girl tried to flirt with him. I walked to him.

"Hey baby" i said and gave him a kiss next to his mouth but still in the cheek.

"Hey sexy uff look at you" he looked at me up at down. "I wanna hit this tonight" he played around.

"Why don't you" i said going with the game.

"You foreal " he sited up and bitted his lips while looking at my ass.

"No ahaha i'm not that easy boy you should know me already" i hissed. He laughed.

"Don't worry imma make sure i hit this" Then he stud up and went to the dance floor and the song "toma" from Pitbull played. Then he said "oye loca ven pa' acá, oye loca ven pa' acá muévelo muévelo sin parar" i started laughing knowing very well what it meant.

**_*(Hey crazy come here, hey crazy come here, move it move it and don't stop.)*_**

I went to him and started grinding on him. Hey he provoked me by telling me that and by putting some oldies didn't help either. When the song ended i sat down and grabbed a glass a water.

"Oh my you so high class drinking water in a party what is this shit here drink some cuba libre" after a drink a little of it i was already getting a little drunk. I don't drink that much so alcohol gets to me super fast. Then _"down on me" _by Jeremih came on. I started dancing on Sting. He was enjoying this. I mean who wouldn't. Then he was singing "put down it down on me" After a while of dancing on him i went to the bathroom to fix my make up. I got out and my song came one _"chulo sin h"_ by Jowell & Randy (it's in spanish)

_***(name of the song chulo without h aka it says culo and in english it's ass)***_

Then Sting said _"que tengo la polla en candela y quiero comerme ese culo, culo, culo, a lo loco con su culo, culo, culo, bien bellaco con su culo, culo, culo, asta abajo con su culo, culo, culo, me vuelvo loco con su, culo, culo, culo, culo me enamore de tu culo, culo, culo, me vuelvo, loco por tu culo, culo, culo, que tu te arias sin tu culo, culo, culo, me rallo parta tu culo, culo, culo"_

**_*("I have my dick hard and i want to eat that ass, ass, ass, going crazy with her ass, ass, ass, getting horny with her ass, ass, ass, going down with her ass, ass, ass, I'm going crazy with her, ass, ass, ass, ass, I fell in love with your ass, ass, ass, I'm going crazy for your ass, ass, ass, what would you do without your ass, ass, ass, damm that ass , ass, ass ")*_**

Then he said _"y a quien tu saliste con tanto culo guaya pantalón guaya pantalón por que tu andas con tanto culo guaya pantalón guaya pantalón asta que cambie de color el pantalón guaya pantalón guaya pantalón asta que se queme asta que se gaste"_

_***(who did you came out with that much ass, rubbing my pants, rubbing my pants, why do you have so much ass, rubbing my pants, rubbing my pants, until my pants change color rubbing my pants, rubbing my pants, until it goes on fire, until its gone)***_

After that song i got so turn on but i tried to calm down i can't get easy. Then the song _"Don't stop the party"_ by Pitbull played. And i started dancing alone and when i look to the door Natsu walked in. Dam that shit ruined my night. Sting came to me as soon as he saw Natsu. "You ok?"

"Yea don't worry Sting I'm fine" i said. Natsu spotted me on the crowd and walk towards me.

"Hey Luce I didn't see you in the guild today" Sting put his hands around my waist. "Umm what's this" Natsu said.

"Nothing Natsu he's just been his protective" i said.

"Protective?"

"Yea god knows why" i said rolling my eyes.

"Umm ok hey i was wondering why you been avoiding me oh and i got some news too."

"No reason and yes?"

"Lisanna ask me out and i don't know what to say"

"Do you like her?"

"Yea but not like that"

"The who do you like?"

"You"

"Too late the boat for you left a few weeks ago"

"What you mean?"

"Imma stay single for a while i got no time for you sorry but my like for you

change i like someone else" i said smiling.

"Who?"

"Can't say but you'll know soon if you see us in the guild"

"Ok" and as the conversation ended he walk out of the party.

"Soo big booty who you like?" Sting said grinning.

"I'm not saying pretty boy you find out by your self" i said that and gave him a kiss in the cheek and left the party. I got home "enough partying i'm fucking drunk ugh shit" i ran to the bathroom and started vomiting "yea not drinking ever again" and i went to sleep in the bathroom beside the toilet, waking up and vomiting once in a while.

**Review? plz**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day with a big headache. "Oh my god what happen yesterday?" I asked myself. I then realized I was in the bathroom. "What the- why am I in the bathroom" I stud up and looked down. I still had yesterday's clothes on. I then took them off a went inside the shower. "Ahhh lets see what did I do yesterday" images came to mind about what happen yesterday. I touched every part of my body. "I'm good? Yea ok I'm good" a sign escaped my mouth. When I finished I got out. "Mmm what should I put" I said while looking at the closet. I took out a pair of skinny jeans and a white spaghetti shirt. "This should do" I put it on and then went to the guild.

***few minutes later***

I no noise on the other side. I open the guild doors and I gasped, everyone sitting down. I walked in quietly. "Lucy" Erza said.

"Yes?"

"The master is asking for you"

"Ok" I walked to where the master was at. "You called master" i said.

"You know we can have this" master said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We can't have Sting here, he's from our rival guild" master said.

"What? Sting?" I asked.

"Sting come out" master order. He walked out of a room.

"Damm I was right in the good part what do you wa-Lucy!" He ran to me and hugged me.

"Sting what are you doing here?"

"Came to visit my love" he said grinning.

"My love?" Asked master.

"Ignore it we ain't nothing" I told master.

"Well back to the subject, i can't allow it because of the guild members." Master said.

"I don't mind, i just want to hang out with her, please master i beg you let me just hang in the guild." Sting pleaded.

"Ok Sting" said master.

"Yay" he jumped up and down and hugged me. We walked down to where everyone was. They look at Sting with hate.

"Guys stop" i said.

"What is he doing here" said Natsu with Lisanna beside him.

"I'm here to just chill with her, she has nothing to do with you guys hatred"he hissed."Lucy you ok"

"Yea lets just sit down" i said. I walked toward the bar where Mira was cleaning. "Mira give me a shake" i said she smiled at me gave me it and asked Sting what he wanted.

"No, I'm good" he said.

After a while of this i walked home and Sting followed. "What do you want Sting?" I ask as i open the door of my house.

"If you not letting me in well at least a kiss in the cheek" i looked at him and let him in.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

He sat down on my couch. "Did your house always smelled like this?"

"Umm I guess" 'I think I did put too much perfume in the morning.' I thought.

Time pass and we didn't really talk we just was staring at each other. I then stud up and went to my room to get a book. I was about to open the door of my room when someone turn me around and put me against the wall. It happen so fast I got a little dizzy. I then look up to see who it is and see Sting there. "Hehe I still want that kiss" I had a big smirk in my face.

"Tick tick tick I'm sorry but no not today" I then blew a kiss in the air and got off of his grip but he then grabbed me again.

"Come one don't be mean you know you want this" he said full of himself.

"You always talk high about yourself but eh for once your right" I wink at him and licked my lips. He was already leaning in for a kiss when I lifted my leg.

"You dare move another inch and that person down there gets knocked out" he quickly then kissed me. "Don't say I didn't warm you" I then hit right in between his legs and he was fighting to stand up.

"Lucy you so mean" he said as he fell to the floor.

***hours later***

I was now in my way to a club. All they guys turning my way, whistling and trying to talk to me. I reach the club. I haven't been on jobs these last days I needed to summon my spirits. After I got inside I bring everyone out. "Have fun" I said. I felt two hands pull me but I guess I knew who it was. What shock me was he said no hi, neither a hug he just went straight to the dancing. He had me against a wall. I was facing the wall while he was behind me with both his hands on the sides of me. He was quiet but I knew what he wanted me to do i slowly moved my ass and pressed it against his pants. He growl and i giggled. I started grinding on him and he was pressing on me if you see us you would have thought we was fucking right then and there. But we wasn't.

Hours past and I was grinding on him none stop even if the music wasn't for that I still did it. I could feel his hard member rubbing against me I smirked and then turn facing his way. "Why wont you escort me to my house. It's already late a young women like me shouldn't be in the streets alone at night she may get fucked" with the last words I blew him a kiss and wink at him. I walked out and he was close behind. Growling at anyone that tried to flirt with me. We reached my house and …

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

We reach my house and he quickly went in. "Soo you ready?" He said smiling.

"Ano no I mean I may have seen brave this whole day but…"

"But what?" He looked at me with worry in his eyes… "you still love him…right"

"No sting don't-"

"After I tried to make you look at me, and you acting like that with me I thought you finally you finally started to like me but no you like that stupid bastard I-" he looked up at me, his eyes watery, "I'm out, I can't just waist my time here when I don't even have a little hope left" he walked out of the house. Days later he hasn't come back…

***months later***

It was a normal morning. I woke up went to take a shower and put on a dress. I ate breakfast and walked to the guild. Tear in my eyes again remembering what I did to Sting. My red short dress getting wet because of the tears, my black heals too, my curly hair to- wait why my hair. I looked up and a drop fell in my face. Slowly it started to rain. Today was my birthday day I just couldn't stay home. I walked to the guild it was in its usual atmosphere when I open the door. I was socking wet. No one seemed to noticed tho except a certain lighting and an iron slayer. I was walking to the bathroom to fix myself. I went inside dried my hair a pit squeeze out a little of water in my dress and gave it to Virgo. She came back minutes later with another outfit for me. "Thanks" iI mouthed. I got out and saw Laxus here.

"Lucy…" I gave him a smile. "I don't know if I should say this but happy birthday" ever since Lisanna was here no one will really talk to me I've become a loner but yet I still smiled, but when Laxus said that all those months of loneliness came to me tears started to form in my eyes.

"Thank you Laxus" I gave him a hug.

"I'm surprise they didn't welcome you I mean I know I've been away for months but I was surprise when I saw Natsu so attached to Lisanna."

"Laxus don't talk about that in front of her" Gajeel was walking to me now "happy birthday Bunny girl" he smiled "come over here" his arms were wide open I haven't seen his act like this towards me ever but I needed a good hug. I went to him and gave his a big hug. He put his hands around me and the other one in my head comforting me "it's ok to cry" with that said tears were running down my face and I started sobbing and my eyes started to get puffy. We walked outside to the guild and we sat on a table Laxus saw how no one payed attention to her and a lighting struck right in the middle of fairy tail. Everyone looked at him but then shrugged. After a while they took me back to my house. They stayed there for a little while but then left. It was 8pm and I was just sitting in my living room depressed. A knock was heard in the door and I walked to it. As I open the door the only words that escaped my mouth were…"what the hell are you doing here?!" And then I was pushed to the floor.

**Review ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Oh my I'm so sorry I forgot to update :( You guys all want to kill me right :( lol well sorry I promise I'll try to update every week :) I've been busy doing my other story sorry._**

There was a knock on my door I open it and the words the escaped my mouth was "what the hell are you doing here?!" Then I was pushed to the ground.

I blinked a few times adjusting my eye sight when I saw who was in top of me… Natsu.

"Hey" he said he had his normal grin but it sicken me right now. "Happy birthday I was gonna give you a gift and here it is" he said. I waited a moment but nothing.

"So my present?" I said.

"Birthday sex" he said in a low voice, his breath smelled like alcohol. He's drunk!

"Oh hell no!" I said as I was gonna slap him but he grabbed my hand just in time.

"And you are gonna let me" he said. Tears running down my face while he kissed me, touched me. He even fingered me for gods sake. He raped me. And what hurt the most no one could help me. My birthday got ruin but I guess no one cared.

The next day I woke up, not finding Natsu at all but I guess I knew this was going to happen. "I'll go on a vacation fuck it." I went took a shower and put on some light brown jeans and a purple shirt with some dark brown high heal boots. I walked to the guild and inform the master about my sudden vacation and he said he was ok with it. I walked to the train station bought a ticket and got in the next train. There I kept looking out side feeling bad for everything.

Minutes later I arrived tot he nearest Inn. I checked in and sat down. "I should just stay here for ever just relax you know" I closed my eyes then open them and went to my luggage and took out my swimming suit. "Lets go to the pool." As I walked there I noticed I recognized someone in the distance it was… Sting. I slowly approached him and he saw me and called out my name but I ignored it. Then someone grabbed my hand and I looked back. His face showed pain. "Y-yes?" Damm my voice came out all weird.

"Lucy what's wrong" I then hugged him and started crying. "Lucy tell me what happen"

"Na-Natsu r-ra-pe m-e" I said between sniff.

"He what?! When"

"Y-yesterday…" I looked down when I said it. "The day of my birthday." Tears ran down my face freely now no more sniffs or anything like that it was just an emotionless crying.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know that-"

"You left me for months and you didn't come back! You abandon me that fucking hurt!" I ran away and went to the pool. He followed back but decided to keep a distance for a while. I sat in the hot tub just thinking letting the water relax me. Then the lights went out and I felt someone pull me out of the water as I felt something warm and wet brush against my lips.


	7. Chapter 7

I stayed still letting what ever was in my lips get off. Then the lights when on and there was no one in front of me. But now I'm not in the hot tub no more. I gasped as I felt a strong wet pair of hands grabbed me from behind. "S-sting?" He turn me around and I looked at him in the eyes. "Did you just kissed me?"

"And what if I did?" He said closing the gap between us. I then blush and open my mouth to say something but Sting quickly put his lips against mine. I melt into his kiss and he then pushed me to the bed. I was going to get up and protest but he put his hands in my chest and pushed me down "nop, not today Heartifilia I need to get every germ off of you." He got in top of me and start kissing me. I was getting so turn on I put my feet around his waist. He smirked and the he did a slow grind. I gasped as I felt his hard member. This gave him an opening and he started kissing my neck. Making dark marks, by now I was moaning loud and he grind more.

"S-Sting" I said. His swimming trunks wasn't helping at all with the eager I had. He then figured out what I meant and took his trunks off. Oh god he was big and he just grind more on my bikini.

"Your bikini is so tight I can feel you completely." He whispered in my ear. "And this" he said as he squeeze my left breast. "They so tight right here they need air" he pull me a little up and slowly took it off. "You're not gonna wear this ever again only to me ok"

"Yes~ mmmm Sting ahhhh don't be mean I need it" I moan.

"You need what? This dick up your pussy making you scream my name out."

"Yessss mmmm" I let go of his hips and he went down and took off my bikini and without warning he put two fingers in.

"Mmm so wet" his pace was fast and rough but I was enjoying it. I then pushed him off and started sucking on his dick. "Mmm Lu-cy" he moaned. We were both so close to just rape each other senseless but tried to control ourself. "Shit I can't-"

"Ah ah ah nop let me do this" I said with my hands in my hips. I then bended down and started sucking on him.

"Mmmmm shit stop I'm done I can't no more." He pulled me out and grabbed me and put me in the bed and pushed his dick in. He was rough on me but I loved it. "You are mine and only mine" he whispered in my ear as he moved faster.

"M-moreeee" I said. He slowed his pace. He got almost all out and pushed it back in hard. He did this repeatedly. "S-sting" I pushed my head back and he started kissing me neck again.

"Shit" he said. He moved fast and he was kissing me and touching and squeezing my breast. "I'm gonna come"

"Out come outside not in" I said as my lips was trying to take control.

"Let me inside"

"No… there's no way you gonna get me pregnant" I moaned.

"So fuck it I'll take care of it come on you wont regret it" I was about to argue but he cum inside and I cum too. "I'm sorry Lucy…" as he said that I got up and ran tot he bathroom. "Lucy…" he walked to the bathroom but the door was locked. "Open"

"No, you just no" I said. I then turned on the shower.

"Just let me in please I'm sorry I just got so overwhelmed and sorry." I open the door and hugged him.

"Jerk"

"What now? this isn't the Lucy I know" he laughed and I pushed him away and got in the shower.

"I was just joking" he laughed. He then got in the shower with me and accompany me on my cleaning off.


End file.
